


The Rebel

by PotatoQuinn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoQuinn/pseuds/PotatoQuinn
Summary: Alexandria is depressed. She sees no reason to keep living her dull life as a sales person in the local grocery store. She has no famy, no friends, no one to keep her there. She takes meds that are supposed to help with her disheartening feelings, but that's only a temporary fix. She feels as if she's missing something, as if she's in the wrong place doing the wrong things. But she doesn't know what what else she'd be doing.She only works to give her something to do. Living in the biggest house in town, with an inheritance to her name that allows her everything she could want, but she's unsatisfied.When a couple of strange people show up, the whole town is thrown into a Hell of sorts. Talk of strange creatures spreads along the grapevine and the citizens panic. People are disappearing, and the only ones who can save them is a strange man and woman with a blue box.I do not own Doctor Who. Doctor Who is owned by BBC. This is purely a fan fiction based off my imagination. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I started while I work out the kinks to my other Doctor Who fan fiction. Any person and/or place in this fanfic is either made up, from Doctor Who, or is being used fictitiously. Enjoy and please let me know what y'all think, comments and such are always welcome. :)

**I**

**Ascend** ( _a send_ ) v To rise from a lower level; to climb; to mount; to walk up.

 **Abasement** ( _a bâs ment)_ n a state of depression, degression or humiliation.

 

* * *

 

 

Pick it up, scan it, put it down. Repeat until all items have been entered. Name the price, don't ask questions, take the money, give back change. Smile and be polite. Over and over and over until it's time to clock out. Go home, take meds, watch television. Go to sleep, wake up and do it all again the next day. Thats all Alexandria's day consisted of.

Her smiles were fake, and always forced. Her gray eyes held a sheen of indifference, and her shoulder length brown hair lacked luster. She held no real happiness inside. Inside was a deep, dark abyss, filled with dissapointment and sadness.

Depression, they called it. Gave her meds to swallow that said would make the abyss go away. They never worked. She still felt as if she was missing something extremely important, like she should be somewhere else.

"That'll be four dollars and ninety-six cents, please." Smile, take the five dollar bill! She forced her muscles to do as she thought, and the man at the counter tilted his head. She wore a pair of baggy jeans, a T-shirt that was slightly too big for her, and a pair of white tennis shoes. The man had bought a bunch of bananas for two bucks and a bottle of Dasani water for two ninety-six.

Even though it was summer, the man wore a leather coat. His dark hair was cut close to his scalp and his blue eyes held a sort of depth. His... friend stood near him, her arms crossed, a look of annoyance on her face. Yea, well, I don't wanna be here either. She smiled at the girl, taking in her more normal clothing and blonde hair.

"Anywhere. We could have gone anywhere for bananas, and you came here. What for?" The blonde had smiled back, forced, and turned to the man. Alexandria thought it strange that someone with a British accent would come to Burton, Michigan.

"Ah Rose!" The man grinned, putting the four pennies in the little collector's box on the counter. "The bananas are just a bonus!"

They exchanged a few more words as the girl behind the counter bagged their purchases. "Eat the bananas before their expiration date. Thanks for shopping at Kork's Store." Alexandria forced another smile as she handed the bags to the man.

"No, thank you, Alexandria!" The man seemed to seep a sort of fake happiness. She didn't know why he bothered. Faking it didn't make it go away. Depression, that is.

"Did you hear? The Johnson's boy went missing yesterday. Thats the fifth one this week." Olivia , a coworker, was chatting on her phone like usual. The younger girl was the ripe age of eighteen, and it showed. She was a bit taller than Alexandria, and had strawberry blonde hair down to her waist and bright green eyes. She wore a pair of shorts and a pink tank top with her store vest, and a pair of white hightops adorned her feet. The girl was cute, with a heart shaped face and always smiling and chattering. Alexandria liked to watch her, from the corner of her eye, as she chatted with the customers. She liked her laugh, too. Not that she'd ever let her know. Olivia was gossiping, and there was a lot to gossip about these days.

Strange monsters being seen at night, although Alexandria was sure those were just drunken hallucinations. But the people going missing was real. She figured a serial killer was on the loose from Flint or something. A gang recruiting members, maybe. She paid it no mind and went back to work, watching the clock.

At long last, it was over, and she clocked out and shredded the vest all employees wore. She donned her denim jacket and headed out the door, so ready to finally make the walk home.

The sun was dropping below the horizon by the time she walked onto her street, and she hurried her steps at the sound of heavy footsteps. She caught sight of the two British visitors walking the opposite direction as she ducked her head and jogged to her house. Her house was the biggest one in town, some sort of inheritance from a great aunt or something. It sat on the edge of the town, away from all the prying eyes. Five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a media room, a sitting room, kitchen, dining room, full finished basement and a giant backyard. Way too big for her alone, but it wasn't bad.

A maid came once a week to clean up, not that there was ever really anything to clean. Just some stuff to dust and such. That had been yesterday. So Alexandria was alone today, and she frowned as she unlocked her door.

She dropped her keys into the bowl on the little table by the door and kicked off her tennis shoes before heading to the kitchen for a cup of chamomile and mint tea, her daily ritual. A little milk and sugar, hot water, and she sipped it as she wandered the house. She found herself in her basement before long. It was a nice big open space; a giant flat screen stretched across one wall, with a black leather couch in front of it. A bar was on the other side, and a Coca-cola machine sat at one end. She didn't know why she had it still. It didn't even work, and she always felt a twinge of pain in her chest when she gazed upon it. She stood before the broken machine now, sipping her tea and fiddling with her locket. It was a normal looking, circular trinket, some strange markings carved into the face. She'd had it as long as she could remember, and it was the only link she had to her past. Which was kind of fuzzy at best.

Lost in her thoughts she forgot about her tea, only half way gone. She grunted when she sipped it, finding it cold. Time for bed, then. And her meds. Maybe she'd dream of traveling amongst the stars tonight, as she often did.

ⓣⓐⓡⓓⓘⓢ

The next morning was filled with gray clouds and a drizzle, and Alexandria reluctantly pulled on her hooded jacket. It wasn't her favourite, but she didn't like getting her hair wet if it didn't need to be. She pulled the hood up and hunched over, watching her feet make the familiar trek to the store. She went through the routine of clocking in, avoiding the manager, and signing in to her register. Smiled at her coworker when the younger girl said 'hi', made polite small talk with the costomers. Another boring day.

The day dragged on, seeming to last a lot longer than it should have. The two British customers showed up again, but went through Olivia's check-out line this time. They chatted about the missing people for a minute before leaving. Customers came and went, and Alexandria did her job half-heartedly. By the time she clocked out, it was dark already from the rain. She kept her head down as she walked, her hands stuffed in her pockets.

She didn't see it until she glanced up to see if it was safe to cross the street; a strange creature stood in the middle of the road. It had a ratty black fur coat, and it was almost as large as a car. It stood on all fours, a thick, long tail layed on the ground behind it. It had six glowing, red eyes; it's overly muscled legs bragged long toes, with long, sharp nails.

"Is that a mutant rat?" She heard from next to her, and looked up to see Olivia standing there. The girl looked petrified yet curious, holding her umbrella tightly. Alexandria mumbled some sort of response, and the creature looked right at her. It opened it's mouth, glistening yellow teeth looking sharper than a knife. She could smell it's breath from here, a kind of sulfar smell mixed with she didn't want to know what. It roared, and she was startled out of her stupor.

She backed up a few steps and pulled her hands out of her pockets, not wanting to look away. Because if she looked away, it would get her. She grabbed for Olivia, taking hold of the girl's wrist, yelling as she pulled. "Run!"

It lunged, roaring again, and she spun and took off running down the sidewalk, dragging Olivia, their feet slapping the concrete. Her heart beat in her chest hard, and she found it hard to breathe. Gritting her teeth, she came to a stop at a chain link fence and spun again to face the giant rat. She panted to catch her breath, leaning back against the fence.

"What the hell is going on?!" Olivia leaned next to her, soaking wet now from the rain; she had dripped her umbrella a few streets back. "Alex, what is that thing?"

Alexandria cringed at the nickname, but shook her head. "I- I don't know..." She curled her fingers into the fence behind her, her legs shaking as the creature circled them. She was scared, but also excited. Adreniline flowed through her veins strongly, and she gulped down the fear.

She pushed herself off the fence and stood tall, licking her dry lips. She took a deep breath and held her arms out, almost as if asking the creature to hug her. "Come on then! Kill me! Eat me! Do whatever you want!" She screamed at the creature and it let out a guttural snarl before lunging for her. She heard Olivia scream her name, sounding devastated and scared. She closed her eyes and felt the heat of it's breath on her face.

Death. Thats what it's breath smelled like. Sulfar mixed with death.

"I wouldn't do that, if I we're you. Which I'm not." A British accent broke through the snarling, and Alexandria opened her eyes to see the creature stop immediately. The man that had bought the bananas stood there, a strange glowing object in his hand. He was scowling deeply at the creature but took a moment to grin at Alexandria before continuing his lecture. "You were sloppy. Five humans in one week? Did you think it would go unnoticed?" The creature made a growling noise, and the man scoffed. "I don't care if this one gave you permission! You are invading a protected planet! Earth is a level five planet, invasion is illegal!"

Alexandria lowered her arms and blinked at the man, surprised. Never mind the fact he was speaking to the creature as if he understood it. Never mind the fact that he was spouting off random gibberish. He'd just popped in out of nowhere! She crossed her arms and leaned on one leg, tapping her foot. "Who are you?"

"Alex..." she felt Olivia grab her arm and pull her back a bit.

"What we're were you doin', just standing there?" He raised an eyebrow and glanced at her.

Alexandria gulped, now not really sure. "I- I was trying to-" she gestured around a bit with her free hand, the other clasped tightly in her crush's hand. How was she supposed to answer that? She was showing off? That was a dumb reason to put herself in danger.

"Oh, I know what you were trying to do! I'm sorry, but I can't let him take you." He turned back to the thing and kept yelling at it, and although she had changed her mind, she stewed. She wanted to see what would have happened. "I'll give you one chance! Just leave this planet, and I'll let you go!"

Alexandria scoffed, setting her hand on her hip. Planet? What the hell was he talking about? Olivia was quiet, still clutching her hand.

"Doctor, are you sure? He killed a couple of kids, too." The man's friend from yesterday stood behind him, looking unsure and angry at the same time.

The man threw her a pained smile. "I always give them a chance." The creature growled again, and the man (she really had to learn his name or something) shifted on his feet. "I can take you. I have a ship."

The creature seemed to consider the man's strange proposal, looking from him to Alexandria. The creature looked into her eyes, and she heard a growly kind of voice in her head. "I do not wish to be killed here. I am sorry, human that's not quite human. I cannot help you."

"Oh, I love happy endings! Did you say not quite human? What do you mean by that?" The man rambles on, leading the creature away. "She doesn't smell all human? You say she smells different? Thats weird. Come on Rose, let's take him home."

The girl called Rose smiled at the brunette. "Sorry. Got to go." She turned and followed the others, and Alexandria followed a bit behind, dragging Olivia again.

"Wait!" She waited until they stopped and looked at her. "Thats it? You say I'm not quite human and then leave? I don't even know who you are!" Alexandria was angry, and confused. She felt human, she looked human. What had the creature meant when he said that? She wasn't really sure she really wanted to know, but she was curious, too. Olivia was tugging on her hand, but she paid the younger girl no mind as she argued with the man.

"Yup!" The man grinned again, and the gray eyed girl was getting irritated at his smiles. "Not much I can do! So, it's time to leave. Gilbert here was just here for sport, it seems. No more danger. My job is done." He watched her for a moment. "Oh, and I'm the Doctor."

"You can't just leave, what did... Gilbert mean by not quite human?" Alexandria hugged herself, feeling a bit exposed. "And doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor! And I don't know!" He shrugged and turned around, walking to a blue box. It was a wooden police box from like, the 50s or something. Not even American.

"Can't you at least scan her, Doctor?" Rose touched the man's arm. He shook his head slightly, glancing back at the other girl. "I mean, can't the TARDIS?"

"Rose..." he started, only to be interrupted.

"Don't you owe me that much? For spoiling my fun?" Alexandria flinched at her tone and choice of words, but stared at the Doctor's back. She tried to ignore the confused look coming from Rose, and the creature, Gilbert, just kinda stood there patiently.

Olivia stood straight then. "Thats what you were doing?" Alexandria flinched and looked sheepish, avoiding her gaze. "Alex, why?" After a minute she glared at the people trying to leave. "If you have a way of finding out, can't you help her out?"

The Doctor was quiet for a moment, his hand on the blue box. "Alright. Only because I'm curious." He said it with a lot of reluctance before going inside. The creature and Rose followed him, and Alexandria blinked. That was a small box, how'd they all fit? "Coming?" The Doctor stuck his head out, grinning again.

"Yea..." the young woman scowled and walked forward, cautious. "But how..."

"Just come on!" Rose peeked out, smiling.

"In a minute." She turned to Olivia, who looked a bit angry. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just, do what you gotta do. I'll see you at work, okay?" She pulled the brunette close, hugging her tightly, before she walked away.

Licking her lips, Alexandria turned and stepped into the blue box, shocked at what she saw. "It's- it's bigger on the inside! What.... you're not human are you?" She looked around in awe, taking in the whole thing. The Doctor stood at a circular panel of buttons and levers: rather it circled around a middle of sorts. It was bright, and almost felt welcoming.

"Yes yes. Heard that before. No, I'm not. Time Lord. From far away." He fiddled with a few things and turned to face her. "Why are you crying?"

"Am I?" Alexandria touched her cheek to find it wet, and she started a bit. Why was she crying? She concentrated, and she could feel a bit of nostalgia mixed with a great sadness. "I don't know." She wrinkled her brows, looking up at him. She played with her locket, rubbing her thumb on the carvings.

"What's that you've got?" The Doctor reached out, hesitating.

"This? Its just a locket I've had forever." She shrugged, taking it off and hanging it to him.

He studied it for a minute, then handed it back to her. She slipped it back on over her head. "This... is impossible." He spun and pushed some buttons, gesturing to Alexandria. "Stand here." She did as instructed, and a light shined down on her.

"What is this, anyway?" She motioned to the whole of the room.

"TARDIS. She's my TARDIS. Time And Relative Demension In Space." He pressed more buttons and flipped a lever, looking confused again. "She must be broken."

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Rose came to stand next to him, and Gilbert made himself comfortable nearby.

"The results... they're impossible."

"You said that before. Doctor, what does it say?" Alexandria frowned.

The Doctor looked at her closely. "I thought I was the last one. I watched... I-" he set his hands on her shoulders, and then took one off to study the locket again. "She says you're a... Time Lord. Like me. But that's impossible. I'm the only one left. The rest... the rest are gone."

Rose and Gilbert we're quiet, and Alexandria looked down at her locket. "What... I don't..."

"Have you ever tried to open the locket?"

"No. It's been stuck." She shook her head.

"Open it now." He let go, of her and of the locket, letting it fall against her chest.

Alexandria gulped and took the locket into her hand, sticking her nail in the slot. She hesitated a moment, biting her lip. She pried it open, and a golden light poured out into her head. And she passed out, almost hitting the floor.

ⓣⓐⓡⓓⓘⓢ

The girl on the floor opened her eyes slowly, then sat up quickly. "Oh God, where am I?" She looked around, seeing a man and a woman. It took her a moment before she recognized them. They were Rose and the Doctor! Gilbert was gone, but that didn't bother her. She had so many memories swarming in her head. She felt her hearts beating wildly, like she'd just had a nightmare. Two hearts! She was back! She leaned over a bit, feeling a bit dizzy still. The Doctor knelt at her side, supporting her back.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He sounded gentle, which sounded weird. Like he wasn't always gentle.

"I- " she shook her head trying to not remember. Memories flashed through her head like a slide show on fast forward, and she cringed at most of them.

"Whats your name? Why did you put your memories into that locket?" The Doctor pressed her with his questions, and the woman only shook her head, tears rolling silently down her cheeks.

"Doctor! Give her some space! She just woke up!" Rose was there suddenly, pushing the Doctor away and rubbing comforting circles into the other woman's back. "Just take your time..."

"I- my name.... I'm the Rebel." She grimaced. "More like the coward." Her voice cracked, and she buried her face in her hands. She remembered so much. The Daleks, her TARDIS, Gallifrey. "Mother would be so dissapointed." She sounded bitter, and she wiped her cheeks. "Oh well. No reason to linger on all that now, is there?" Her voice had changed, and she now spoke with an accent similar to Rose's. She looked at her arms and legs, wiggling her toes and fingers to make sure there were ten of each. She ran her tongue over her teeth, and wrinkled her nose at her clothes. "What am I wearing..."

"You're the Rebel. They said you'd been killed." The Doctor looked stunned, and the Rebel found the look amusing.

"Nope. I just left. I could feel the war coming, and I ran away so I wasn't sucked in." She let out a bitter laugh, shaking her head. "So they said I had died huh? Probably to keep up their reputation." Not noticing the Doctor's hurt look, she stood with Rose's help and ran her hands through her hair. "Can we stop by my house? I'll explain there."

The Doctor nodded and hopped to it, running around the console as he flew the TARDIS. There was a shake and a shudder, and they all held on as the ship tried to throw them to the floor. The Rebel was the first one out, and she found herself in the basement.

"Spot on. Alright. Tea anyone?" Once the Doctor and Rose were seated at the bar, the Rebel went to the Coca-cola machine. She laid her hand on it and leaned her forehead against it. She whispered to it, tears threatening again. "I'm so sorry..." she forced the tears away and turned to the two guests. "This was my TARDIS. Type sixty-four. I... was running from the war. From everything, really. I traveled around a bit, saw the sights, accumulated a bit of a fortune for myself." She took a deep breath. "I was here when they showed up, looking for a Time Lord. I don't quite remember why, though."

"Who's they?" Rose asked, sipping her tea, and the Rebel smiled.

"Good question." She turned to the Doctor. "She's a clever one, isn't she?" He smiled and she went on with her story. "The Daleks. The Daleks were after me, or you, I suppose." She looked at the other Time Lord. "I panicked. They'd killed my companion. And I didn't want to face them." She looked away, not wanting to face the judgement she knew was coming. "I used up the last of my TARDIS's power to go into hiding. I ki- she died saving me." She wrapped her arms around her middle and studied the floor.

It was quiet for a moment, and then the Doctor got up. The Rebel was slightly scared of what he might do, and was totally shocked when he pulled her into his arms. "That was a stupid thing to do, Rebel. But I can see why you did it."

The Rebel sobbed into his chest, her arms now at her sides. She didn't know how to react to his kindness, but she was hurting and his hug felt nice. So she cried, like she never had before. She cried for her TARDIS, she cried for her lost companion, she cried for her weakness. Then she cried because she was crying, and she finally found the will to stop. She brought her arms up and pushed away, feeling quite ridiculous. "I'm sorry. Thank you." She wiped at her cheeks as she sniffed, embarrassed completely when she remembered the human was still there. "Ah, that was embarrassing..." she chuckled and turned to stare at her TARDIS. "Sorry, Rose."

"Oh. Its alright! I understand." She was sure the girl didn't, but she appreciated the effort.

The Doctor cleared his throat a bit then nodded. "So. Rebel. We're in need of a place to stay a day or so."

The Rebel blinked, tilting her head. "Um, alright. I've got plenty of room, so you can stay here. Make yourselves at home." She didn't know why they would need to stay here, the Doctor had a working TARDIS, and most likely had bedrooms in the ship. But it didn't bother her none, so she headed up the stairs. "I'll show you the rooms, and you can choose whichever one you want."

The Rebel was still being cautious, but it didn't seem like she was hated, so she just showed them the empty rooms, pointed out the bathrooms and her room, and headed off to bed. She was exhausted from the events of the day and wanted to curl up and sleep for a week.

ⓣⓐⓡⓓⓘⓢ

The Rebel shuffled into the kitchen the next morning, following the smell of food. She found her two guests there, dressed in fresh clothes. "Morning." She mumbled, going for the pot of fresh coffee.

"Made pancakes and hash browns. No bacon." The Doctor motioned to the counter, and the Rebel helped herself.

"Uh, yea. I- Alexandria was vegetarian. I think I might continue that." She sat at the table across from Rose and managed a sleepy smile before she dipped into her breakfast. Her hair was a frizzy mess and there were bags under her gray eyes. Her pajamas were just an oversized black shirt and a pair of short shorts, and she wore fuzzy black slippers on her feet.

"Right. So, Rose and I were talking." The Rebel tensed up and set her fork down, expecting them to say they were leaving and never coming back. "We've got a bit of a trip to make, but we'll come back. Might take us a minute, but we have a time machine, so that's nothing. I mean, I don't mind if you come right away, but I figured you had things to... settle. Only if you want to, of course! If not, we'll just be out of your hair."

"You're asking me to go with you?" She blinked, and Rose nodded. "I'd love to! Except you're right, I have to settle things first." She finished her food and stood. "You'll come back for me?"

"Well yea. Can't exactly have a Time Lord with two hearts wandering around alone, can we?" Rose grinned, and the Rebel grinned back.

"No, I suppose not."

She listened to the wheeze of the TARDIS leaving as she dressed for the day, choosing a loose gray dress for the day. She slipped into a pair of gray flats, and a red half sleeved jacket to add some colour. She brushed her hair and combed in some stay-in conditioner, taming the friz and leaving it down. Then she grabbed a small backpack to hold her wallet and headed downstairs and out the door, pausing to lock the door and grab her keys from the small bowl.

She walked into town and to the store, smiling at people she passed and enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin, which had just begun to tan for the summer. Once at the store, she clocked in and took a deep breath. The Doctor had said two weeks. That was just enough time to turn in her resignation and make sure the house got locked up. She didn't need it, but she liked that house. And the stuff inside it.

The Rebel walked into the little office in the back, pulling out her resignation papers. "Doug, I'm resigning." She did her best to copy her old American accent, satisfied with the result.

"Miss Carter! Well, this is a surprise!" The balding, slightly overweight man ran his eyes over her, and she fought the urge to squirm under his creepy gaze. "Are you sure you want to resign?"

"Yes.. sir. I'm going to be traveling soon, and I'm not going to be back for quite some time." She grimaced, putting the papers on the desk. She didn't like Doug, he was a dirty old man that like to leer at the girls.

"Oh. Well, if you do come back, you'll always have a place at Kork's Store!" He licked his lips and the Rebel suppressed a shudder.

"Yea. Thanks." She smiled and waved, leaving the office to stand at the register. Olivia slumped over the counter next to her at the other register, looking bored. "You alright, Livvy?" The Rebel turned towards the other girl a bit, leaning her elbow on the counter. "I mean, considering..." she waved her hand around.

"What? Um, yea." She looked shocked, and took in the Rebel's appearance before explaining. "Just, I- I watched that box disappear. And you we're in it still. It's... it was just weird, I guess."

The Rebel nodded and ran her fingers on her jacket. She had painted her nails that morning a shiny red to match her jacket, and she wore a light pink lipstick. She was nervous, and her hearts thudded in her chest. "I'm alright. I- I just had something to do."

"Whats with all the... weirdness?" Olivia raised an eyebrow, obviously not used to seeing her coworker dressed like this.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" The brunette smiled at a customer that entered the store, saying a warm 'welcome' before turning back to Olivia.

"Well, you're wearing a dress, for one. You're talking to me, which you only ever do when you have to. And what's with the accent?" The younger girl listed off what she thought was 'weird' as she scanned some purchases for another customer.

"Oh. New me, I guess." She hadn't realized she'd let her accent slip, and she scolded herself quietly. "Don't let it bother you. I'm only here for two more weeks." She smiled, and it almost reached her eyes.

"Oh." Olivia looked a bit sad, but perked up after a minute.

The next two weeks flew by, and the human girl found any and all reasons to hang out with the Time Lady. The Rebel didn't mind, but she was now dreading leaving. She wasn't sure the Doctor would let her take Olivia with them.

One day, exactly two weeks after the Doctor and Rose had left, the Rebel was sipping tea in the basement when she heard a familiar wheeze. They were back! She set her mug down and watched at the beautiful blue box materialized in the middle of the basement. She waited for the door to open and for them to come out. It took a minute, but finally Rose emerged, looking around.

"Ha! I told you we were here, Doctor!" She went to the Rebel and hugged her, and the older woman chuckled and hugged her back. "You don't seem mad, so I'm guessing we're on time?"

"Yea, exactly." She watched as two men stepped out, and blinked. "Why'd you land in my house again, though?" She shrugged it off.

One man wore jeans and a shirt, a WWII jacket covering his arms. He smirked at her and walked over, offering his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness. You must be the Rebel."

The Rebel raised an eyebrow and took his hand. "Yes. Pleasure."

"It can be." The American winked, and she narrowed her eyes.

"A flirt are we? Watch yourself, war-boy."

"War-boy?" He looked confused and the Time Lady turned to the other man.

It was the Doctor, of course, wearing his leather jacket. "How long has it been for you guys?" The Rebel crossed her arms and tiltled her head. She was wearing her gray dress and red jacket again, her new favourite outfit, but this time a red bow adorned her head.

"Ah, a while. The TARDIS kept dropping us places, and we ended up helping, and so it took us awhile to get here, sorry. And we picked up a friend." He grinned sheepishly, and the Rebel smirked up at him. "Nice bow."

"Thanks" She grinned, then was interrupted by her mobile going off. "Its Livvy..." she had befriended her coworker - ex-coworker - over the last couple weeks. She anwsered the device. "Hello?"

"Alex? Have you left yet?" The human sounded distraught, and the Time Lady sighed softly. "I mean, if you have, that's okay. Just, I need someone to... to talk to."

"I'm still here. Whats wrong?" The Rebel threw an apologetic look at the three in her basement and headed up the stairs. Just in time to hear the doorbell. "Hold on, someones at the door."

"Yea." The door opened to reveal Olivia, makeup smeared and hair in disrepair. Her shirt was rumpled, and her gray skinny jeans were wrinkled a bit. Even her white hightops looked roughed up a bit. "Sorry. I know you're leaving soon, but I had no one else to go to."

The Rebel hung up her mobile and pulled the girl inside. "No no, you're fine. Whats going on, sweatheart?" She smoothed down the girl's purple tee, rubbing circles into her back along the way. "Want some tea or something?"

"Um, yes please." Olivia blushed and sat at the kitchen table while the tea was prepared.

"Ah, Olivia, these are some friends of mine, the ones I'll be traveling with." The three had followed up the stairs and now made themselves at home in the kitchen. "That's Rose, Jack and-"

"John Smith, pleased to meetcha!" The Doctor smiled at Olivia, interrupting the introductions. "Rebe- ah, Alexandria, do you two need a moment? Rose, Jack and I can wait downstairs..."

"Um, yes, thanks. I'm sorry, I'll see you in a few." The Rebel smiled and watched as the three went back downstairs. She set the mug of tea on the table in front of Olivia, sitting in the chair next to her. "Alright, now what's going on with you?"

Olivia looked sheepish now, and she wrapped her hands around the warm mug. "I- this is gonna sound kinda dumb." The Rebel shook her head and motioned for the younger girl to go on. The blonde took a deep breath and looked the Rebel in the eyes, her cheeks taking on a pink tint. She rubbed her finger on the design on the mug, licking her lips. "Just- don't hate me, okay?"

The Rebel placed her hand on the girl's arm, squeezing it gently. "Trust me, I could never hate you." Olivia stared at her for a moment, and the Time Lady wondered if she'd seen the emotion that had been swimming inside her the last week-and-a-half. She thought about saying something about how they were friends, and she didn't hate friends, but she was abruptly interrupted.

"I came out to my parents earlier." Olivia looked nervous, and it took a few seconds for her words to sink in.

"You're-" the Rebel started.

Olivia nodded, flicking her eyes down to her tea and back up again. "Yea. And they kicked me out."

"Well that's a rubbish reason to kick you out." It angered the Rebel that just because Olivia's parents didn't agree with her feelings, she couldn't stay home anymore.

The girl shrugged. "They're really old fashioned. They think girls should get married to a guy, have kids, all that stuff. They think guys who like guys and... girls who like girls are... unclean." She flinched at her words, looking down at her tea again.

"I'm sorry, Livvy." The Rebel moved her hand from her arm and tilted her chin up, so she could look into her pretty green eyes. "For what it's worth, I think you're swell." She smirked, watching as Olivia's eyes widened, and the older girl's smirked widened. "But don't tell my friends yet. I want to tease them a little." There was a mischievous glint in her eyes, and Olivia smiled.

"You think I'm swell. Whats that mean, exactly?" The pink on the blonde's face deepened a bit, and the Rebel cupped her cheek.

"It means I like you, very much." Blunt and to the point, she didn't like to beat around the bush. She stroked the girl's cheek with her thumb, smiling. She pulled back and stood, and Olivia kept her eyes on her face, reaching for her hand. "Um, I'll be right back. I've got to talk to... John about something."

The Rebel made her way downstairs, smoothing her hands over her dress. She faced the three time travelers and licked her lips, a habit she had kept from being human. "I can't just leave her here. She's been kicked out by her family."

"Rebel-" the Doctor started, walking to her and putting his hands on her arms.

"You have a human," she pointed out, then looked at Jack. "Two humans! Please, she'll be my responsibility!"

"Will she even accept you as you are? Rebel, you're not human," the Doctor looked worried. Not every person was able to handle this life they were leading. Not every human could handle the fact that there were other species other than what they knew of.

The Rebel was quiet for a minute, suddenly scared she'd be rejected. That was life, though. She didn't expect Olivia to be okay with it. But she didn't want the other girl to hate her. She licked her lips again and nodded, pulling away and going back upstairs. She had to tell Livvy what she was, and accept the consequences. "Alex? Everything okay?" Olivia stood up, her hair smoothed down and clothes straightened.

"You remember that day two weeks ago? When we were being chased by that weird creature?" The Rebel stayed standing, wringing her hands nervously. Olivia nodded, and the Time Lady went on. "And you remember when I got into the blue box and it disappeared?" Olivia nodded again, and the Rebel turned around and looked at the wall. "Um. I'm not human. I'm a Time Lord. Er, Lady. Whatever. But, I'm from a very distant planet that is now gone, and that blue box is a ship that travels through time and space and I have two hearts and I'm not human and my name isn't Alexandria and-"

She was interrupted by being turned around. "Whoa, calm down!" Olivia placed her hands on the Rebel's shoulders, her green eyes wide. "Okay. First things first. If Alex isn't your name, then what is?"

"Um. I'm the Rebel."

Olivia grinned. "I like it. It fits you. Alright, Rebel. Why do you look so nervous?"

The Rebel tried to keep from blushing, but failed completely. "Um. Yea. Don't... don't hate me..." her voice was quiet, and she bit her lip to keep it from showing how close she was to tears.

It was Olivia's turn to smirk, and she cupped the older girl's cheek. "Trust me. I could never hate you," she quoted, pulling her close. "Can I..." she gestured to the Rebel's chest, two pink spots blossoming on her cheeks. She pressed her ear to her chest at her nod, gasping as she heard two hearts beating. "Oh wow..." she whispered, standing straight and smiling. "Thats incredible."

 


End file.
